


In The Glow Of The Halos

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore knows what it feels like to have regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Glow Of The Halos

**Author's Note:**

> For the Character Bingo Challenge in [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com).

Looking back later in life, it was her death that made him the man he now is. Sweet little Ariana, who couldn’t control her magic because of what three Muggle boys did to her when she was nothing but a child. Albus tried his best to take care of Ariana when their mother passed away, but he can now acknowledge he wasn’t the best person to do that job.

Maybe he should have listened to Aberforth and let him take care of Ariana instead. Maybe Ariana would still be alive. But Albus Dumbledore is and have never been one to get stuck on what-ifs. What has happened, happened for a reason. It was his destiny to watch his younger sister die because of a wayward curse gone wrong. 

Would Ariana still be alive, if he hadn’t friended Gellert? Who knows. 

What he knows is this: Gellert was his one true love, and there will never be another like him. Yes, he was a sociopath, and way too interested in Dark Arts, but it still doesn’t change anything. Albus loved Gellert, even if he didn’t love him back _(at least not in the way Albus would have wanted him to)_. Oh, but Gellert could be so charming if he wanted to, making Albus believe that they might have a future together. Albus still doesn’t know what hurt him the most – the false declarations of love or Ariana dying during their duel.

That night Albus swore he would never become like Gellert. His strengths would be in trust, love and friendship – not in lies, fear and mistrust. Because of the mistakes of his youth he now knew his weaknesses; for one can sometimes be too trusting if they only choose to see the good in people.

Promises and vows are made to be bent and broken. The things he asked Severus to do in the name of his love for Lily… were exactly the sort of things he vowed he wouldn’t do. And yet he used Severus, much like the way Gellert used him. Love is a many splendored things, but it is not supposed to be used to manipulate people.

Or how he treated Harry, in his quest to defeat Voldemort? He talked and talked about Lily and her love for her son to make Harry believe in their mutual goal, but was it really worth it? Was it fair to ask a young boy to be their savior, when all he had been telling him were half-lies and snippets of information? Why could he never learn?

Albus Dumbledore knows what it is like to feel regret.


End file.
